Always Be My Baby
by Young at Heart21
Summary: Named after Mariah's song. Kim is leaving but is her heart really in it?
1. Chapter 1

I am not Haim Saban nor am I Mariah Carey. Therefore I do not own the Power Rangers or "Always Be My Baby"

Gift for my buddy mykkila09!

He was letting her go. He wanted all her dreams to come true. But while the Beautiful Crane soared the Falcon was falling. It was not the end Tommy knew. Kim's happiness is all that mattered to him. If she was unhappy, so was he.

"Spread your wings, baby, Show the world what you got because I know you are amazing," as Tommy spoke he bent on one knee, "And when you come back will you be my wife?"

Kimberly stared at the Princess Cut center white diamond surrounded by two brilliant green emeralds. Her eyes widened, and decided to mess with his head a little. She turned around pretending to ponder the answer.

"Kim… don't do this to me please." Tommy begged as he started to panic.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Handsome." Kim was grinning ear to ear. "Yes. I will marry you."

The grin that spread across Tommy's was wide as a Cheshire cat's but much less mischievous. He was the happiest man alive. He picked her up and spun her around like he did all those years ago. He was so happy he just couldn't contain himself.

"I love this ring baby. It must have cost a fortune."

"I was a family heirloom from my biological mother. But nothing is to good for you."

They shared another sweet kiss and she got on the plane away from him. A tear rolled down their cheeks.

Something was wrong Tommy knew it he decided to not to go weight lift with Adam that day so he never received the letter. He teleported to Kim's Apartment and knocked on her door.

"Be right there," her voice called deep with in the apartment.

Kimberly's eyes widened in shock at Tommy's presence at her apartment, she knew he had not received that awful letter yet.

Her eyes welled with unshed tears. "." Came out in one blubbering breath. She heaved as more sobs came. Then Tommy wrapped her in his strong embrace. Breathing in his sent she calmed down. Kim nuzzled his chest. Drawing him closer before finally letting go.

"Who said that, Beatiful? Tell me please," Tommy asked?

"Coach Schmidt's assistant Steve."

"What do you want to do?"

"Go home. I was packing up when you knocked I was planning on flying back tonight."

"Let me teleport you home."

"Let's go home. Because we belong together."

We were as one babe

For a moment in time

And it seemed everlasting

That you would always be mine

Now you want to be free

So I'm letting you fly

'Cause I know in my heart babe

Our love will never die, no

You'll always be a part of me

I'm a part of you indefinitely

Boy don't you know you can't escape me

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on and on

Time can't erase a feeling this strong

No way you're never gonna shake me

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

I ain't gonna cry no

And I won't beg you to stay

If you're determined to leave boy

I will not stand in your way

But inevitably you'll be back again

'Cause you know in your heart babe

Our love will never end, no

You'll always be a part of me

I'm part of you indefinitely

Boy don't you know you can't escape me

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on and on

Time can't erase a feeling this strong

No way you're never gonna shake me

(I know that you'll be back boy)

When your days and your nights get a little bit colder, oh

(I know that)

You'll be right back, baby

Well, baby believe me it's only a matter of time, time

You'll always be apart of me

And I'm part of you indefinitely

Boy don't you know you can't escape me

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on and on

(And we will linger on and on)

Time can't erase a feeling this strong

No way you're never gonna shake me

(Ooh baby)

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

You'll always be apart of me

And I'm part of you indefinitely

Boy don't you know you can't escape me

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

(No, no)

(You and I will always be)

And we'll linger on and on

Time can't erase a feeling this strong

(You and I)

No way you're never gonna shake me

(You and I)

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

(You and I will always be)

Do do doop

Do do doop do doop da dum

(No way your never gonna shake me)

Do do doop dum

(No way your never gonna shake me)

Do do doop do doop da dum

(You and I will always be)

Do do doop

Do do doop do doop da dum

Do do doop dum

(No matter what you do baby)

Do do doop do doop da dum


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN, POWER RANGERS OR THE SONG THE STORY THIS IS NAMED AFTER.**

Tommy's POV

Kim is going to come home with me tonight she agreed after crying her eyes out for nearly an hour telling me what the letter said. She was right though it was the only way to let me go her happiness is paramount to me. My heart is aching to hold her tight and never let go. I never should have let her get on that plane. I think we are going to drive back to California I know Mom, Dad and Zordon are about to tear me a new one. In fact I should talk to him now and apologize. "Kim, baby, I need to talk to Zordon and apologize for abusing our power but I just had to se you. I just knew something was wrong."

"You did what?" Kim's eyes widened in shock, "Okay you can call him."

I get up and talk to Zordon.

" I am very disappointed in you Thomas. You deliberately abused the power for personal gain. Would you care to explain your actions?"

"I could feel Kim's sadness. I think our Ninjetti Spirits are still connected I could sense her crying to sleep every night this week. It turns out the assistant coach Steve forced her to write a letter to break up with me. He believe it would increase her ability to perform even though she is the best in her class," I began to pace in her living room unsure of what to say next.

"Hmm, you say that you are still connected to her and can feel her pain. It seems that we did not understand the power of the Ninjetti as well as we believed. Although, the legend did say that the holders of the Falcon and Crane spirits, as for your punishment you will not be the Ranger leader for one week that duty will be passed to Jason for the duration of your suspension."

I bow my head in submission to this punishment. I knew it was coming. "All right Zordon I knew this was coming and I deserve it. Do you have any suggestions on how to explain how I got here, short of telling them the truth?"

"I do not condone lying Tommy however you have already broken one rule… I will permit you to tell them the truth and I will help you teleport your things to Angel Grove as well."

I am floored by what Zordon told me.

Kim's POV

I was eavesdropping and just heard Zordon's words my elation bubbled through and I burst out of the door and tackled Tommy. I could feel him chuckling, I was laughing myself I am just so happy I missed my fiancé so much it was ridiculous. All my dreams were filled with our future together. I just want to go home and pretend all this never happened. I know that is what he wants too.

"I think she heard us Zordon. She just tackled me!" I can hear Zordon snicker over the communicator. I find it interesting he is so amused by my behavior.

"Hi, Zordon!" I holler over Tommy's shoulder beaming from ear to ear it is so nice to hear the man who has been like my father for the last three and a half years.

"Hello, my beautiful Pink Crane," his gentle benevolent voice filled the tiny room, "How have you been otherwise? This is a horrible situation to be put in."

"I am wonderful now, thank you Zordon for being so understanding and helpful. I don't know what we would have done with out it."

"You are welcome, both of you. I will let you contact both of your parents and you may contact me when you are ready to return."

Third Person Omniscient

The conversation between Kim's mother went surprisingly well. Mrs. Dumas was furious at Steve for his inappropriate behavior, she really like Tommy and the influence he had over her. She saw how well the played off each other. When she first received word of their engagement she was not too thrilled but she knew how much Tommy loved Kimberly. After a moments pause she gave them a mother's blessing.

"I am calling coach Schmidt this instant and telling him what has happened! The nerve of that man," Mrs. Dumas let out a frustrated growl, " I do not blame him but I do blame Steve! I will help you find a place to live as long as you get a job and go to college. I will help with the bills as much as I can but I was you to pay the phone bill, electric, water and television, okay?"

"That is totally fair Mommy. I will do my best to help with other bills too."

"That is all I ask."

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, dear. Tell my future son-in-law I say hello and I cannot wait to see him."

"I will do that, Bye."

"Bye, my darling daughter."

"Mom, Dad you may want to sit down for what I have to tell you. I am a Power Ranger. It started when we moved here and Rita chose her evil Green Ranger. She chose me because of my skills as a fighter, my loner personality, and my temper. I still have nightmares from my time under her spell. After the Green Ranger power was lost I was given some of Zordon's power to continue fighting." He was seating bullets and trembling with fear of how his parent would react. The have always been accepting but the was big and he lied to them for years. Tommy was expecting the mother of all explosions. "I couldn't tell you because it was one of Zordon's rules, but I already broke one of the other rules, using the power for personal gain. Kim is coming home. She will stay in the guest room until she finds an apartment to live in, if that is okay with you." He added hurriedly better to get it all out in one foul swoop he figured.

Kim gave Tommy a comforting hug while they waited for his parents' response. "Okay, Tommy you had your reasons for all of this. We forgive and Kim my stay in your room she is your fiancé after all."

"Thank you so much Mom, and Dad," Tommy spoke into the phone. "We will be home shortly."

'Zordon take us home"

"Of course my Rangers."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Power Rangers or Always Be My Baby.

When they arrived back home it was still fairly early and they wanted to go out and spend time with their friends and see how their day went. They walked to the Youth Center and walked up to Ernie and told him the whole story. The fatherly man's eyes saddened, and opened his arms for a fierce hug.

"Thank you, Ernie," Kim whispered, " you will never know how this means to be, love you Ernie."

"Love you too, go hang out with your friends. I know they missed you."

"Hey guys, I know I owe you an explanation for where I was and what I was doing but first I would love to have a hug. So, much has happened. But, I have missed all of you."

"You are not getting a hug from me… you two timing witch!" Kat snarled.

"How did you know what the letter said?" Tommy asked thoroughly confused.

"I may have read it. How did you know?"

"She told me and there is more than meets the eye to this Kat. You of all people should know that after the spell Rita put you under."

Kat's head bowed in shame. Tommy was right. She did not want him to hate her, even if they were just friends.

"What happened then," Tanya, the greenhorn Power Ranger, had to queried.

"The assistant coach, Steve, told me I had to so my at home attachments wouldn't interfere with my ability to my perform. Otherwise, I would be sent home."

"Why would anyone say that?" Billy had to ask, "You are one of the most driven and focused individuals I know. I can see though why you would choose to do this as not to disappoint us in quitting."

Kim's head was bowed in shame sniffles could be heard. Tommy was holding her tight in an effort to comfort her. Rocky instinctively pulled her into a hug as well.

"Don't worry little sis, we will always be there for you. We are a family of a select few."

"I do know what to say. I am so ashamed. I was missing him so much and you guys too. I just wasn't happy."

"You don't need to be ashamed, sweetheart you thought you were doing the right thing however erroneous you have always put others before yourself. I think its time to change that. I think you should take my skiing tickets for the weekend. I think you and Tommy would enjoy a nice romantic weekend," Kat spoke in a sincere tone.

"Kat, thank you but that was a very expensive gift from your parents. I don't know if I feel right accepting this."

"Kim, I insist besides I need to work on an essay and catch up on some reading. You know with the _extracurricular activities_ I have had no time for studying.

"Thank you I can't wait."

"You are welcome, love, have fun."

The weekend was a wonderful rekindling of love and romance between Tommy and Kim. They spent their night by the fireplace in the cabin drinking hot cocoa and having warm stew or yummy baked chicken Parmesan.

The nights were just spent sleeping close to each other.

A/N: I have a hard time getting my thoughts across and that is why it took me so long to post I apologize


End file.
